Failure
by corgi101
Summary: I'm sorry, I failed you. I promised I wouldn't do this. But I did, and now I'm addicted, I can't feel anything,all I can think about is those...things. One more I take in. One more inch to death. I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe I broke a promise, but I did, and now, my life turned to hell. I'm so sorry. (Contains drug usage)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**(Ty's POV)**_

It all started out so innocent. Just a mere celebration. But that gave birth to a demon, a demon that would live in the heart of such a young soul.

It was Saturday night, the time you would expect most teens to be up to trouble. I was one of them. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted to have fun, and I wanted to just, loose it. I mean I'm only 18; I had enough smarts to know the basic right and wrong...right? Wrong.

I was at one of those clubs, with other people I didn't know, I never intended to end up there, but my friend had suggested it to me just for time to, 'Enjoy your big milestone'.

So here I was, alone, just hanging around while other people danced and drank. I was looking down at my phone when a scent of perfume lingered causing me to look up.

I saw a girl, looking to be 16, wearing a very skimpy outfit and holding something. She looked like a hooker. Uncomfortable I scooted away a bit.

"Hey little boy, need help looking for something? I bet I can help you find it," she purred in a devilish tone. I slowly leaned away.

"Eh...no...I'm just fine sitting here..." I replied, feeling my face gush with blood. This made her smile even more.

"Wanna try a little something? It can make you relaxed," she said in a teasing tone, revealing an orange bottle with pills in it.

"What?! No! I would never do any of that!" I objected, staring at the bottle into total shock. It felt like it was smirking at me, teasing me.

"Why? Are you scared? Are you a little good boy?" The girl asked.

"N-no!" I replied, staring at the bottle in pure fear.

"Come on, just one won't hurt you, it'll make you feel better about yourself," the girl said, finding my weak spot.

"I-I..." I stuttered. I was shaking now, highly stressed out over the situation.

_Just one won't hurt me...I can just let go for one night...no! No! I won't do it...I won't do it..._

_**Come on Tyler, DO IT,**_

I was surprised at the little voice in the back of my head, it sounded demonic. My legs were about to shatter as the girl kept teasing, saying they'd be great for me, and I wasn't man enough to do it. I guess this is what peer pressure feels like.

I stared at the bottle and at the tiny white particles inside. The words repeated in my mind. _'Do it'._ Slowly and shakily I held out my hand. Just one couldn't hurt.

The girl smiled and unscrewed the bottle. She took my hand and gently slid two pills onto it. She kissed my forehead and walked off to another guy.

I looked down at the pills in my hand.

_**Do it...there's no pain...do it...**_

The voice was so convincing. I stared at the pills and rolled them around. Just two...they're not gonna hurt me.

I did the most regretful thing in the world. I crushed them in my hand and slid them into my mouth. I swallowed and looked around. I didn't feel any different. I went back onto my phone and continued with my texting.

A little later I found myself giggling at things that weren't even funny, and just in general laughing. I felt overly happy and felt so good. I never felt this way before. Everything was just so, numb. I looked around and went back into laughing.

"I just took some drugs, and my god I feel good, they were wrong about them, there's nothing wrong with them," I laughed under my breath. I forgot about what was smart, and went up to the girl, asking for more. She gave me a whole bottle, saying something along the lines of 'don't have to much fun'.

So I sat in that chair, sliding one more into me. I felt even happier. I lost my sanity, and did something else I regret a lot too. I began drinking. Not even just one. I finished at least 2 bottles. I just kept loosing myself, doing the most disgraceful things. But one thing I kept with me that whole night was those pills. Those damned pills.

I just kept slipping them in when I wanted the feeling to be stronger. More then once I threw them up, and I simply laughed it off. But I still felt so nauseas, so sick. Yet I ignored what my body was trying to tell me, to stop taking the pills. I did the opposite and took more in, so close to overdosing.

Soon I began to feel tired, and called it. It was 1AM and I was exhausted. I didn't plan on staying that long. The pills still had an effect on me and I laughed my way home (I was glad I had walked) and stumbled inside. I fell asleep with my clothes on, feeling way to drained to care. But before sleep overtook me I took in one more, before placing the bottle on my nightstand and falling asleep.

**A/N This is a story in tribute of the old Three Days Grace singer Adam Gontier. Drugs are bad don't do them. Hope you guys like it so far and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(Ty's POV)**_

I awoke that morning, feeling hung-over. I was aware of feeling a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My eyes widening I rushed to my bathroom to vomit. I looked up and around. I got my bearings and stood up. I walked back over to my bed and saw the bottle on my nightstand. Grabbing it I studied it. I had no labels on it, just a plan orange bottle with small little pills inside of it.

_D-did I...take these?_ I asked myself. My heart stopped as I remembered the girl, me swallowing them, and the feeling I got. I gripped my head and moaned as the migraine worsened. The pain was so intense.

I slowly unscrewed the bottle cap and slid one into my hand. I was hesitant at first, and I knew what I was doing was wrong, but the feeling felt so good. I crushed it in my hand and threw back my head, sprinkling the crushed bits into my mouth.

I screwed the cap on and hid them in my nightstand drawer. No one needed to know about this. I was simply just making myself feel good. I mean that's what they want right? For me to feel good.

So my day went on as usual. When I recorded with Adam I was able to take another one. I felt guilty when I told him it was just a tic-tac. But he liked it when I was all woozy and silly and laughing uncontrollably. I just couldn't believe I was actually taking it.

I told myself I would get rid of the bottle. Hell I didn't even know what type of drug it was. I think cocaine, or something else, but I don't remember cocaine coming in pill form.

As the sun set that day I felt crashed. I was depressed and tired. That little voice kept nagging me in the back of my head.

Why don't you just take one more?

I ignored it, not since I didn't want to take them, but I had ran out. So here I was, siting up against a wall, depressed.

For at least forty minute just sat there, depressed. At few tears streaked down my face as I stood up and walked outside. I strolled down a street, my head hung low as my depression was still there. The little voice was getting louder in my ears.

Where is it? Get more...take away the pain...

Once again I ignored it. Whatever I took, it was fast acting. That's when I saw the girl from the club. She was in one of those girly-girl outfits and had body glitter. Against better judgement I walked up to her. She looked over at me and blinked like she remembered.

"Ah yes, little boy who just tried his first dose," she teased. I looked at her and she smirked.

"Hooked already? Addicted?" She asked, taking my chin and making it look her in the eye.

"What the hell was that stuff?" I asked. Her smirk got wider.

"I don't need to tell you. All you need to know is where to get it. I got it from a girl named Ariegal. Now she'll be suspicious of you, but say her name is Robin and that Rose sent you," the girl said. I nodded.

"Where is she located?" I asked. The girl did a hair flip.

"Behind the high-school," she said. 'Rose' took out her phone and went off. I began to walk again, towards the high school. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was so disappointed in myself. This can't be happening. It was a dream. I'll awake soon, seeing it was just a nightmare. A sick twisted nightmare.

I reached the high school near me and went around back. I saw other teens there, smoking, some drinking, others inhaling. All of them just doing illegal things. I was slowly becoming one of them. I saw Ariegal, or Robin. She had a cheap plastic table with a wide spread of stuff over it. Drugs, cigarettes, beers. I have no idea where she even got that stuff.

Ariegal was wearing body glitter like 'Rose', but she also had black lipstick, eyeliner, and a beauty mark. She had a shirt that stopped just above her waist and shorts that stopped about 2 and half inches down from her hips.

She looked up at me, her long black hair blazing across her face. I guess she saw my depressed look because at once she took out a box.

"First dose?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok, what's my name and who sent you?" She asked,, and I saw her reach for her waist band, revealing a gun.

"You're name is Robin, and Rose sent me," I answered. Ariegal smiled.

"Addiction isn't bad, don't worry, you're just helping yourself, now, I know what you need, just let me help you," Ariegal said. She took a pocketknife out and sliced the box open, revealing bottled upon bottles of drugs. Some I didn't recognize.

The girl took out an orange bottle with the same pills.

"This is the newest shit I got. New creation that we were testing out. Got it off of some guy in Florida, now since you're a new guy I'll cut you a deal. I'll give you a monthly supply for, eh," Rose looked me up and down.

"80 bucks," She decided. My eyes widened.

"80? 80 dollars for drugs?" I asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I know a guy named Fonix and he gets stuff monthly for 180 a month. This stuff ain't cheap my friend," the girl said. I sighed and took out my wallet, paying up front. Ariegal smiled and handed me a box.

"Use 'em well," she said.

Later I was able to smuggle them back to my house, and against better judgment, I took one. The feeling was amazing as it made my mood brighten. My cat Jake came up to me and sniffed them. He hissed, but it wasn't at me, it was at the bottle.

I grabbed the box and began to hide the bottles inside. They were scattered around, in locations people wouldn't expect. I wasn't in my mind at the time, my smarts were off somewhere, I don't know what happened. My addiction was getting stronger, and so was the demon.

Weeks passed by and no one suspected a thing. None of my friends realized their friend was taking and addicted to drugs. Soon I didn't care anymore. I guess I figured I was addicted, and know one knew or cared to ask, so why the fuck not jolt up how much I took.

Soon I was taking 20-milligram pills. I was destroying myself. I got overwhelmed with feelings. Some aggressive, some depressed, and some happy. I couldn't sleep at night, I kept lying about them being tic-tacs or checking my phone. My addiction was getting bad. Real bad. And I think I showed how bad it was to my friends one day.

It all started as usual, the recording. I took one like I normally did before I started.

"What chya' got there Ty?" Simon asked.

"Tic-tac," I replied.

"You love those little mints don't you?" Vikk asked.

"Definitely," I muttered, putting the bottle away. Bodil wasn't with us today, he was building another map that he had put a deadline on, and so he didn't have time.

Simon and Vikk went on with the intro while I remained silent. I glanced up at the face-cam and back down at my screen. Vikk and Simon had started. I quickly jumped into action and soon enough was in the lead.

Suddenly I saw triples. My vision blurred. I let go of my keyboard and mouse and collapsed into hands. I didn't feel good at all.

"You alright Ty?" Simon asked.

"Headache," I said. It was more then a headache though. It was nausea, headache, and stomach pain.

"You wanna cut?" Vikk asked. I nodded, trying to regain myself. Damn it, why now drugs?

"Holy shit you're pale," Simon said.

"Probably just from the light," I replied.

"No dude, like your white, do you need to see a doctor?" Vikk asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"I can keep going," I muttered.

"You sure?" Vikk asked.

"We can call it if you want," Simon added.

"No, let's just continue," I said. That was a wrong choice. As we continued my mood took a turn. Soon I was yelling, screaming at the most. Vikk and Simon were terrified. I was swearing under my breath, my head was pounding.

When the map ended, I wanted it to be over for good. So I called myself out early and stopped recording. Editing was more painful then ever. So many cuts.

When comments started to appear, they all had the same summary.

_Deadlox are you ok?_

_You seem ill,_

_You're not the same_

I shook it off. I didn't care. I was fucked up and they didn't know. I took another pill, and calmed myself.

I went on a walk again. I thought over how this had happened.

That goddamn club, and my self and how I had shattered under the feeling of weight of others forcing me to do something. I was to blame. I didn't have to start. But I took a wrong turn, and now I'm plummeting towards hell.

I couldn't keep up with myself. That's when I felt it. Something was tickling my hair and as I reached for it, I felt a flapping motion in my hand. I felt the tickling feeling on my hand and I looked at what it was.

A butterfly stood on my hand, flapping slowly. I tilted my head. Since when did butterflies do this? It climbed to the edge of my finger and took off into the wind. I tried to process what had just happened. Suddenly I stumbled and felt like I was falling. I saw blackness as I fell downwards. Nothing but black. When I came back to the light I began laughing like I was insane.

I lost myself again. Much like at the club, I did things I regret. Not like, inappropriate things but more like, I don't know. I guess I was angry.

Anyways the last thing I remember was a guy walked up to me and handcuffing me.

It was all a blur. Luckily they showed mercy, and made me pay a fine. At least I wasn't arrested.

Oh but lucky me, Jocelyn was coming to pick me up from the courthouse. So I was embarrassed by the fact I was almost arrested.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," she said, not making eye contact.

**A/N I GOT A LEAD IN A PLAY!**

**I DID SOMETHING FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE,**

**ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_(Ty's POV)_**

When we got home, I found out Jocelyn was going to be watching over me, by the order of the court. So, here I was, embarrassed. Feeling awkward as my girlfriend simply stared at me with shocked and hurt eyes I took a breath in.

"What do I need to explain?" I asked.

"What the hell happened," she asked.

"Forgot who I was," I lied.

"Something else," Jocelyn said.

"Nothing else is wrong, I'm just...stressed, at the moment,"

**_Liar._**

_Shut up. _

"Tyler...Tyler...Tyler!" Jocelyn was snapping in my ear. I blinked. What the hell just happened?

"S-s-sorry..." I muttered. Jocelyn sighed and looked at me with that 'You're obviously not going to talk any time soon' look. I looked away from her, my knee twitching violently. Jocelyn took no notice.

"Why don't you go lay down?" You look kinda sick..." She said. I wasn't listening though. My stomach was on my side as I got up. Stumbling, I went into my room and shut the door behind me. Without thinking I grabbed an orange bottle and unscrewed the white cap. I took out one of the pills and took it.

It felt like floating through darkness. I felt weightless, like I could go through anything and everything if I wanted to. Of course, all things have to end. Prying my eyes open through the crusty substance that coated it was difficult, and what was waiting for me was even worse. Sun shone through the blinds and onto my face, and spots danced behind my eyelids as I quickly shut them again.

Sighing, I started to get up to shut them... wait. Why wasn't I getting up? I felt fine, my head didn't hurt...oh. Never mind. My head burned, my thoughts scrambled. I couldn't feel my body, and I'm pretty sure that if I could, I wouldn't want to. A voice in my head was calling my name, just barely managing to make it through the static sound of nothingness that preoccupied my brain.

"Tyler...Tyler...Ty-LER!" The voice spoke, and something tugged at my arm. Suddenly, everything was awake. My eyes shot open and the sun was still there, but it was blocked out slightly by a figure. The figure pulled at my arm, urging me to get up, but I'm was just so...tired... I didn't ever want to get up, but my mind, heart, and eventually body disobeyed me, and I was pulled up into a sitting position. It felt like everything was rushing to the bottom of my body, then suddenly it came back up again. Like a weird rollarcoaster. Except, this time, the cart didn't come up to the top of the roller coaster. No, it was all the food I didn't eat coming back up and all over my front. Well, I didn't like this shirt anyway.

"Shit, Ty.. We need to get you to a doctor. Come on." The mystery figure said, and I finally recognized the person.

_NO! I can't go to the doctors! They'll know! _A voice whispered in my head. I opened my mouth to protest but already saw the figure dial the hospital.

"No! J-J-Jocelyn...I'm fine just...have a cold..." I muttered. My girlfriend snapped her head towards me. I began to shiver. My body was cold, real cold.

Jocelyn came over to me and caressed my cheek.

"Is that the truth? The REAL truth?" She asked. I nodded. She suddenly jumped away.

"Sorry! Stepped on your foot!" Jocelyn said. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't feel anything...

I looked down. My foot was fine. I could move it and all. Finally I realized it. It wasn't just my fingers that were numb, my whole body was.

I hid my shock with a simple cough. Damn, this was bad, wasn't it?

I was able to get outside later. The moon was shining in the sky by that time, so I was staring up at it.

"God...or who ever is up there...why? Why the fuck did you make me like this? Why the hell did I do? Tell me and I'll fix it!" I growled up to the sky. I got no reply. I broke down and started crying.

"Why did this happen? When did I do wrong?" I whispered. Finally I got up and went inside, aware of a butterfly sitting on a flower not to far away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Third person POV)**

Months passed. Ty had grown, more aggressive. He abused Jocelyn, not even knowing it. The two would argue. Then the male would throw punches. He gave her five black eyes and three bloody noses. Yet she didn't walk out on him. Jocelyn would never do that. She knew something was up, there was something Ty wasn't telling her.

So she began to snoop around a bit, over turning a few things, but only to find nothing.

One night, Jocelyn was alone, her boyfriend 'going to get food'.

As soon he left the room, she shot up and began to poke around. Jocelyn searched through his medicine cabinet, finding just the normal. Bandages, cleaner, cold medicine, OxyContin.

Wait, since when did Ty use Oxy?

Jocelyn frowned and grabbed the bottle. It had no prescription on it. Jocelyn slipped the bottle into her pocket. She closed the cabinet. Walking back towards the bed, she saw Ty standing in the door way.

"Why were you in the bathroom? You've been in there five times tonight," Ty asked.

"Just, looking for some stomach medicine. Bad nausea," Jocelyn replied.

"Oh, I can get you some," Ty offered.

"No, no, I found it, where's the food?" Jocelyn asked.

"I ate it," Ty replied. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow.

"What did you eat?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" Ty asked.

"Yes it does," Jocelyn replied.

"Fine, I ate some chips," Ty replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Jocelyn asked as Ty slowly walked towards the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Ty asked. He opened the medicine cabinet, and Jocelyn heard a small gasp escape his lips.

"Looking for something?" Jocelyn asked. She took out the bottle. Ty turned towards her, shocked.

"Why do you have not unprescribed Oxy Ty?" Jocelyn asked. Ty swallowed.

"C-can't you just get it at stores? I've been having really bad back pain," Ty replied. Jocelyn shook her head. It was like a nightmare.

"Ty, are you addicted to Oxy?" Jocelyn asked.

"No! I'm not! I-I'm fine, it's, it's, I'm okay!" Ty stuttered. But he was caught red handed.

"Ty, stop lying, just tell me the truth," Jocelyn begged. Ty looked to the ground.

"Fine, fucking fine. I am, but you know what? I don't care, I don't care about what you think. And you can't force me to go to a rehab center. I won't do it. I won't let them know, I'll keep hiding it, I'll keeping lying, I'll do whatever it takes," Ty growled.

"Ty, show me where you hid the other bottles," Jocelyn said.

"No." Ty growled.

"Ty, I will call the cops. Now tell me where you hid the other bottles," Jocelyn threatened. Her boyfriend sighed and walked out of the room, beckoning for Jocelyn to follow.

Later, Jocelyn found his whole stash. They were, everywhere. In night stands, in cabinets, in drawers. Hell they were even in the fridge.

"Is that it?" Jocelyn asked, a bag of Oxy in her right hand. She held her cell phone out, showing that she would call the cops.

Ty nodded and went back to the room. Jocelyn looked down at the bag, it weighing a little more over a pound.

"He's lying," she whispered.

The two didn't speak to each other after that. Jocelyn was in another room, in no mood to see her enraged boyfriend. She tossed n' turned, still shocked about the fact that her boyfriend was addicted to Oxy.

She finally got up in the middle of the night and went down to his room. Jocelyn saw her boyfriend passed out across the floor, didn't making it to the bed.

She went over and dragged him onto the bed and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I threatened you Ty, I didn't mean it, I just couldn't bear to see you like that, I love you TyBoy," Jocelyn whispered. She stroked his locks of hair before turning and walking out the door.

But as she went, she heard a soft voice.

"S-stay..."

Jocelyn turned back to see two brown eyes staring at her in the dark, beady with love, misery, and sleep.

Jocelyn smiled and walked back towards him, crawling next to him she curled up beside him. Ty wrapped his arm around her.

"Apology accepted," Jocelyn whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Jocelyn awoke mid morning. She could hear Ty in the bathroom rummaging through his medicine cabinet. She slowly got up and went over to the bathroom.

"Ty, we threw out your Oxy, remember?" Jocelyn asked. Ty blinked, a blank state on his face.

"Oh, yeah, ok, ok," he whispered. His left hand began to twitch.

"Come on, let's go feed your cats," Jocelyn said as she led him towards the kitchen.

Later on the two went out, and Ty just kept twitching, the blank stare still on his face. He barely spoke, on murmuring one word sentences, consisting of yes or no.

Finally they got home.

"May I use the bathroom?" Ty asked.

"Ok, but be back in five minutes," Jocelyn replied.

Ty walked casually to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. He opened up his bottom cabinet on the sink and grabbed a tissue box. He took out the tissues and revealed a small orange bottle.

"Thank god, I need you so bad," he whispered. He grabbed the bottle and opened it. Ty cracked the one pill into dust and sprinkled it into his mouth.

"One more," he whispered. Ty took another and just swallowed it.

"Just, one more, then I'm done." Two more. Two turned to three, three turned to four.

"It's not enough, fuck, w-what the hell?" Ty asked. He didn't feel happy, he felt, nothing. Just empty black hole. That led to a bigger dosage, him dying to just get that feeling.

No, he wasn't getting it.

"I'm sorry Jocelyn, I know, I'm a big disgrace, I lied to much," Ty whispered. His hands began to shake violently as he slammed the bottle onto the counter. He was aware of a knocking at the door.

"Ty, it's been over five minutes, what's happening in there?" Jocelyn asked. Ty opened his mouth, but shut it. Black was bordering his vision, slowly leaking into it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell into a deep state of unconsciousness, near death.

Jocelyn on the other hand was now worried. Ty will hadn't replied.

"Ty! Ty! Answer me! Please," Jocelyn gripped the door as her legs gave out, tears whelming in her eyes. She went out towards the garage and grabbed a hammer. She walked up to the door and began to break the wood. She grabbed the doorknob and unlocked the door. Jocelyn gasped when she looked into the bathroom.

There lay her boyfriend, Ty, sprawled out on the floor, his eyes closed, and a bottle of Oxy not to far away.

"Shit, shit, shit! Oh fuck!" Jocelyn muttered. She grabbed her phone and dialed '9-1-1'.

"911, what is your emergency?" An operator asked. Jocelyn, in tears, began to spill out everything.

"Please come help my boyfriend, he, he, he took an overdose of Oxy and he won't get up I don't know if he's dead please come help," Jocelyn cried out.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down and tell me in a clearer voice what happened. Is your boyfriend still breathing?" The operator asked.

"I don't know," Jocelyn replied.

"Ok, I want you to put me on speaker, the ambulance is on their way. I need you to listen to me so I can tell you how to do CPR," the operator said. Jocelyn put it on speaker and listened.

"Place your hands over the upper part of his chest right under his collar bone in the middle," The operator said.

"Ok, then what?" Jocelyn asked as she placed her hands in the correct area.

"Then begin to pump slowly," the operator said. Jocelyn began pumping, crying still.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" The operator asked in a gentle tone.

"T-Ty," she replied.

"How long have you been dating?" The operator tried to calm the girl with the small talk.

"O-over a year," Jocelyn replied shakily.

"What's your name?" The operator asked.

"J-Jocelyn," Jocelyn replied.

"Ok Jocelyn, the ambulance are there. What I want you to do is let them in and call all of Ty's family members and friends. Tell them what has happened and that he's okay," The opperator said.

"Okay, bye, thank you," Jocelyn whispered. She hung up. Jocelyn ran to the door and opened it. At once medics ran in with a stretcher. She led them to the bathroom, where they busted down the whole door to make room. They loaded Ty and one of the medics talked to her.

"We're taking him to the hospital into the ER, you can ride with us so you can calm down, it'll be alright," he said.

"Th-thank you," Jocelyn replied. The one medic nodded.

On the ride to the hospital Jocelyn called Ty's mother, father, and sister using his phone, Adam, and a few other of his friends. She said the same thing to each one.

"Adam, Ty took an overdose of drugs, h-he's unconscious and is in the back of an ambulance, please come to Tucson and to the hospital. The address is 811 Alive street," Jocelyn said. She couldn't stay and answer the questions asked.

_Why is it so dark in here? Where am I?_

The teen opened his eyes and saw...nothing. Just a black empty void. He began walking, hearing and seeing nothing. He could see his body just fine, but there was nothing ahead of behind him.

"J-Jocelyn?" Ty called out. Nothing. He slid down into a fetal crouch. His body felt cold. He began to shake violently, tears streaming down his face.

Finally a white figure emerged from the darkness. He had white wings, a pale aurora around him, and what seemed to be an outline of a hall over his head.

He walked up to Ty, and placed a finger over his lips, and pointed behind him. Ty turned and saw it. A demon was staring back at him, it's red flaming eyes blazing with anger, and nostrils flared in hatred.

Ty looked back to the angel as he began to talk.

"No time for good byes," he said as he faded away. "Don't put your life in, someone's hands their bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes cause they'll find you, burn you," then he said. "If you wanna get out alive, run for your life,"

Ty got up shakily and looked behind him, eyes widened in fear. The demons and charging at him. He began to run into the darkness until he bumped into a girl. She had ragged brown hair and was in a hospital gown.

"This is my last time," she said, as she faded away. She turned towards Ty. Her eyes were dead, lines underneath her eye lids. She looked like a rotting corpse. "It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end like me," then she said,"If you wanna get out alive, run for your life,"

Ty took off, the words echoing in his ears.

_If you wanna get out alive, run for your life._

He kept running, praying he would make it to the other side. He could feel the heat of the demon baking his back.

_If you wanna get out alive, run for your life. _

He began to feel a burning pain in his stomach. A bright light shined at the end of the darkness. The pain was burning him from the core out.

But the pain felt good, like an old friend he had longed to see again.

"I missed you," Ty whispered. The pain burned even hotter. It was the adrenaline that made the teen run for his life, from the demon, HIS demon.

Finally the angel stopped him. It took his chin and looked him in the eye.

"This is it my friend...how will you use your three days of grace?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jocelyn paced back and forth. She heard doctors and nurses inside, talking. They were intelligible, but she knew it wasn't looking good.

Finally a doctor came out.

"Well?" Jocelyn asked. The doctor fixed his bow tie.

"Miss. Davis, you're boyfriend, Ty, it isn't looking like he'll make it. There is a 15% chance he will. We hooked him up on a machine, we'll give him till tomorrow, but if he isn't awake by then, were going to have to, turn off the machine," The doctor said. Jocelyn gasped and held a hand over her mouth. A tear slid down her face.

"No, no, not my baby!" She whispered.

"Doctor Smith, please come back in," a nurse called. Jocelyn entered the room and looked at Ty. He was just, pale, lifeless. She never thought she'd see him like this.

The doctors cleared the room to leave the two.

Jocelyn pulled up a chair and stared at his limp body.

"Ty, Ty baby, it's me Jocelyn, I love you, so please...open your eyes...don't leave me...open your eyes..." Jocelyn whispered. Raindrops fell from the clouds on her face, and soon, a whole storm was raging on.

Ty still didn't move.

"Ty please! Wake up! They'll shut off the machine!"

No reply.

Jocelyn cried onto her boyfriends chest. She heard his heart beating. A beat, then nothing, for awhile, then a beat.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Jocelyn whispered. She heard people enter the room.

"Tyler!"

Jocelyn turned to see Ty's mother, father, and sister standing there. All of them had they same expression. Shock, upset, and surprised. Ty's father went to the other side and got down to his knees.

"How did this happen boy?" He whispered, rubbing his red face. His mother was already crying, while his sister was about to break about.

A few hours later, about 12:00 AM, the whole TeamCrafted, old and current were in the room.

"Jocelyn, what's the story? The whole thing?" Adam asked her. Jocelyn felt a burning sensation come over her as all eyes in the room came to her.

"I didn't know about this, until I found it. T-Ty's been taking Oxy, he's addicted to it, if he doesn't have it, he's, aggressive, and...and...he didn't know he was doing it! I found the bottle...he had a whole stash...and I guess since I took them away he went through withdraw. Th-then we went on a walk and when we got back he went to the bathroom. H-he didn't come out. I found him on the floor, a partially empty bottle in his hand. H-he overdosed," Jocelyn explained. A few people gasped, some continued or began crying, and others just sat in silence.

For the rest of the night, no one spoke.

Upon morning Jocelyn found herself asleep in the hospital. She got up and looked at the time.

9:00

She gasped and ran for the door. Adam broke in.

"Jocelyn! Ty woke up!" Adam bursted out. Jocelyn bolted past him and down the stairs to his room. She opened the door and saw him in there, writing.

"Ty!" She said, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. Ty looked up and smiled, a smile that Jocelyn missed.

"Hey pretty girl," Ty said. Jocelyn ran in and hugged him. He put down his notepad and hugged her back, kissing the side of her head.

Jocelyn let go and looked down at what he was writing.

_Right Before Death_

_That strange world,_

_So black and blank,_

_It put my head in a whirl,_

_The angel spoke,_

_In a voice so hushed,_

_The words soaked,_

_Into my heart,_

_As h_

"D-did you see this? When you were..." Jocelyn asked. Ty nodded. Suddenly more people came into his room. Friends, family.

"Ty!" Adam said. His mother was crying tears of joy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I thought, you'd, you'd be angry, it's like I broke a promise," Ty stuttered.

"No no baby, we wouldn't in a thousand years," His mother said.

"We should take him home, and then figure out what to do with him," Ty's mother whispered into his dad's ear.

"Are you kidding? We need to take him to a rehab center!" Ty's father whispered back fiercely. The two broke into an argument, sending tears into Ty's eyes.

"Stop! Please! All you ever did was argue! Please...don't..." Ty whispered. Jocelyn coughed.

"Um, Ty, we need to talk about something," Jocelyn whispered. Ty nodded. People left the two again. A nurse came in with clothes.

"You two can talk in the cafeteria," she said.

"Yes mother," Jocelyn whispered into Ty's ear, who laughed.

Ty didn't eat much. He just had a cup of coffee, and it was black. He stared down into it , almost as if he was in deep thought. Jocelyn caressed his shoulder and took a breath in. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Ty broke down.

"Jocelyn, I need help, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm an animal! I can't keep doing this! I'll die!" Ty cried out. His face fell as he cried into his arms that were crossed on the table. Jocelyn hugged him, letting him let it all out.

"It's okay, we can get you help, don't worry," Jocelyn whispered.

"But what if it's too late?" Ty asked.

"No. Don't ever say that. It'll be alright. We'll turn it around because it's not too late, it's never too late," Jocelyn whispered into his ear. Ty took her embrace and cried into her shoulder.

"I'll find you a rehab center," Jocelyn promised.

"Thank you, but I need to do one thing," Ty whispered.

"And what would that be?" Jocelyn asked.

"Hey guys, Deadlox here, and, I have some, bad news. Yeah, um, I'm in a hospital at the moment but, um, there's something I need to tell you guys. Over the past few months you've guys have saying 'Oh Deadlox you're acting weird!' 'Deadlox you're angrier then usual what's wrong?' Well um, I'm here to tell you what's wrong. Well, um, I'll just come clean, I'm addicted to drugs," Ty stopped and took a breath in.

"It all started a few months back, I was celebrating two million, and this, club was suggested to me. And there were a lot of bad people there. Hookers, drug dealers, alcoholics, druggies, yeah. Bad stuff. Don't do drugs. And, I was offered one, and, I don't wanna say I was forced, um, I gave into their persuasion and, I took some Oxy. I just guess I lost it. I remember...nothing. It's all a blur. Um, I kept taking Oxy regularly, and boosted how much I took as the weeks went on. Soon, I was, I felt numb, I couldn't do anything. I kinda feel like that now. Yesterday I took an overdose and, it went bad. I almost, almost died. But I'm ok, a bit. Still feel a bit numb, still feel cold, still feel a bit angry. I'm going to a rehab center soon, so if I go AFK that's the reason why. And I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I let you guys down...I never condom drugs or anything, and now I'm addicted to fucking Oxy, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the teen whispered. He broke down into tears. He looked up at the iPhone and turned it off, and began to cry some more.

Jocelyn came in and hugged him.

"Don't edit it, just upload it," she whispered.

Once the video was uploaded, Ty disabled comments.

"Hey, I found you a rehab center, we're gonna check you in," Jocelyn whispered. She kissed Ty on the head.

"Okay," Ty replied simply.

_This is it, two more days left._

**A/N Special thanks to CatScratchfel9 For helping write a paragraph. **

**The 'get out alive' sequence in Chapter 5 used TDG words, just as a little thingy. I do not own Get Out Alive or Never Too Late (there's one sentence containing lyrics form that in here to). So yeah, today I decided to upload these, which were sitting in my pages with a 'publish me motha fucka' expression. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
